


Yet Another Birthday

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys prepare themselves for yet another of Andy's birthdays, but this one turns out to be a little different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a crossover boot camp on ff.

As the sound of their owner's footsteps faded through the closed door, all of Andy's toys crept out from their usual hiding places and made their way to the middle of the room. Woody jumped down from the edge of the bed, the others following him to the huge wooden chest sitting by the far wall in Andy's room.

The toys gathered around the chest, giving enough room for the etch-a-sketch to squeeze through to the front of the group, in case there was a need for more diagrams. Ham and Slinky observed everything from their perch on the nearby windowsill, along with a few of the green army men with their binoculars. Most of the toys were talking amongst themselves as they waited for the meeting to start.

Woody held up his hands and motioned for quiet. "Guys," he called out. The muttering stopped almost immediately as each toy focused on the sheriff. "As you all know, it's Andy's 11th birthday tomorrow." He sighed and shook his head as the toys began to talk again. Buzz met his gaze and gave him a sympathetic look.

"The year's gone by pretty fast," Slinky said to Ham and the snipers nearby. He stomped his feet restlessly.

"Yeah, it has," Ham agreed.

"I can't believe he's 11 already!" Rex exclaimed from the back of the group, waving his arms around. "Next thing you know, he'll be too old for us."

Buzz rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, friend, there's still time left."

Woody climbed up onto the chest and sat on the edge, feet dangling over the floor. "Guys," he called out again, waving for their attention. "Andy's mom will be throwing him a party, so there's going to be a ton of kids here."

"Wonderful," Mr Potato Head muttered to his wife. "If it turns out like last year, count me out."

Mrs Potato Head nudged him. "If you'd have hid faster, then Emily wouldn't have run off with your arms." He scowled.

The toys paused as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. When they died down again, the whole group collectively relaxed.

"So, what's the plan, Woody?" Slinky asked as soon as the coast was clear.

"Same as always," the sheriff replied. "When the first guests come over, everyone will run to their party positions." He turned to a large white tub inside the chest. "General."

The lid of the tub flew open as one of the green army men peered out of the top. "Sir?"

"Your men can keep us updated on the party's progress." The green figure saluted as Woody glanced around. "Are there any questions?"

...

The next day saw the toys crowding around a piece of paper that had fallen on the floor as Andy left the room earlier that morning. Their owner seemed overly excited about something, but they couldn't figure out why. They'd had the whole afternoon to themselves, with no real idea of how they were getting back; Andy's mom's car was still in the driveway, which left everyone confused.

Slinky spoke up first. "What is it?"

Ham shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it was something for school."

Buzz stepped closer to the page, studying it carefully.

"What does it say, Buzz?" Rex called out.

Buzz skimmed over it quietly before reading it aloud. He was glad he did, since the contents of the letter were even more puzzling. He cleared his throat.

...

Salem's Magical Academy

Headmistress: Esmeralda Johnson

Dear Mr Davis,

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Salem's Magical Academy. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment, and a portkey to the docks near Mississippi River.

The term will begin on September 5th. All first years should note that the portkey will activate that morning at 9:30, and the boats will leave the dock at 10am. A representative from Salem will visit your residence at 9am to explain further and escort you and your family to Merlin Avenue to assist you in purchasing your school supplies.

We await an owl for your reply.

Yours sincerely,

Percival Townsend

Deputy Headmaster


End file.
